This invention relates generally to the field of illustrated cards, often referred to as trading cards or "base-ball cards," and more particularly relates to a card designed to removably engage a three dimensional figurine within a cut out space configured as a silhouette of the three dimensional figurine being contained therein. The figurine serves preferably to complement the printed matter imprinted upon the card, and is also removable from the card to serve as a toy separate from the card.
For many years, cards containing printed matter relating to some area of leisure interest, generally sports, have been manufactured for sale, either alone or in connection with certain novelty items, such as candy or gum. Such cards have generally been designated trading cards or baseball cards, the ultimate purpose of those cards being to enhance purchases of candy or gum by collectors interested in collecting and trading to accumulate complete sets of given series.
Trading cards may relate to a wide variety of subject areas. However, their most common form generally relates to sports, usually depicting various popular sports personalities together with related statistics and personal information. Conventionally, such prior art cards contained a photograph of the personality on one side and printed material or statistics on the reverse side.
Such cards stimulate interest in the activity to which the card relates. As such they represent an important promotional device. The trading cards also serve as a teaching aid by supplying to the card collector various data concerning the related field of activity. This may involve either individual statistics or general, related rules or other informational material. The cards further serve as a hobby which is capable of stimulating interest in a particular area as an inexpensive, timely, leisure activity.
The copending patent application, Ser. No. 852,801, shows the use of three dimensional figurines in association with books, more particularly as part of the pages of the book. The same general structure is well adapted to individual cards. Such individual cards permit distribution of a particular item in larger quantities at lower cost. This is important where trading cards are involved since such cards generally are distributed with inexpensive novelty items or inexpensive candy or gum. Also, cards are directed at a different market than books, for example, children rather than adults. The cards therefore cannot have a cost which prohibits child participation.
The present invention provides a new form of trading card by replacing the familiar two dimensional photograph with a combination of a two dimensional card and a removable three dimensional figurine. In this manner, a collector may elect to either collect the cards with figurines attached or separate the two items and collect either or both as desired. It is anticipated that such three dimensional cards will heighten interest in trading cards since children, the most common collectors, are naturally attracted to small toy figurines. Such heightened interest will be beneficial since it stimulates healthy areas of interest having an important place in today's society.